This development relates to the art of decorative ring-like structures and, more particularly, to decorative napkin rings. Although the development specifically relates to napkin rings and will be described with reference thereto, it will be appreciated that the overall concepts involved may be used for other purposes and environments in which ring-like or generally encircling structures are used.
For formal dining, it is common to place napkins within relatively small rings at each place setting on a table. Such rings are normally of wood, metal or plastic, and do not provide a highly pleasing decorative appearance. Furthermore, such rings are relatively difficult to keep clean or clean-looking. While some prior napkin ring designs have included an outer decorative covering for matching a particular table setting or set of napkins, such coverings were affixed to the rings in a manner making it impossible to change the decorative appearance thereof for matching a different table setting or set of napkins.